Paranormal Activity 5 : the hospital
by alpha1delta
Summary: Jane and her four friend go investigating at an old hospital on oak ridge road only to run smack dab into a life or death situation. will Jane and her friends survive or will they be stuck within the wall of the saint Luis hospital forever. after reading please leave review :)
1. setting up

**Somewhere in California**

This camera is not working, said marie

Try removing the lens cap, replied jane

Dam why are you always right, so when are we leaving, asked marie

We are about to leave so lets get the guys, jane said

Marie and jane walk in to the next to see the guy playing call of duty mw 3.

Ha, skudoosh, jake taunted

No fair you got an rpg and all I got is a 9mm, nike wined.

Head shot triple kill the game said

Hay, jake and nike say at the same time.

It helps when you are a good sniper, mike bragged

Jane walked over to the xbox and turned it off.

Guys we need to get ready, marie said

We are all ready, mike said

We were waiting for you girls to get ready, nike said

And with that thay took out the door and got in a car and headed down oak ridge road.

**The car stops at a building**

Marie, jane, jake, nike and mike got out of the car.

So this is the place, nike asked

Yap, I got permission from the landlord to stay for four night, said jane as she pulled a pair of keys from her pocket.

One open the gate and one open any door in the hospital, said jane putting the key in the gate and opening it.

Is the cam on we don't want to miss anything, asked marie.

Yes, the cam is on, said jake sarcastically.

Thay all walk up to the door, jane opened it an thay all walked in.

This place is big, mike said

Over 172 rooms, but we are camping out in the main office, said jane

What if we get lost how will we know where to go, asked nike a little nervous

I got two maps of the hospital plus there are maps on the billboard all around so I doubt you will get lost and we will be in two groups, Jane explained

Jane started setting up the computers.

What with the mini fridge this place cant possibly still run on power, added mike

Yes the power still runs but I have to go down into the basement and turn it on, jane said

Does the power box always have to be in the basement, jake nagged?

I'll be right back if you need me I'll be in the basement, said jane

**It the basement with jane**

Jane was now in the basement looking for the fuse box when she all of a sudden heard something she aimed her flashlight behind her.

Hello, jane asked

It sounded like someone is down here, thought jane

Jane pulled out a voice recorder and started recording.

Anyone here, jane ask while sticking the recorder out than turning it off.

Jane finally found the fuse box and turn on the power.

**Up stairs 15min later**

So when are we starting the investigation, nike asked

Tomorrow, jane replied

We are done so what do you want to do, asked mike

Watch a movie, marie said

On what, mike said drastically

Hello my computer plays dvds, marie said

So what are we going to watch, nike asked

This, marie said while holding a dvd up that said world war Z on it.

Marie put the dvd into the computer and started it and after thay watch it thay went to sleep not knowing what event will haunt them tomorrow.

**To be continued**

**Thank you for reading this its been a pleasure making this chapter I'll have the next chapter up soon so peace out.**


	2. a ghostly incounter

Jane had already got up.

So are you guys going to get up or am I going to investigate myself, said jane

But its 7:00 in the morning, complained jake

So better get up because we are investigating the basement first, said jane

Why do we half to go it to the basement, asked nike

Because I heard something down there, said jane

And with that they grabbed there gear and went to the basement.

So you heard something down here, asked marie

Ya it sounded like someone was moving do here, replied jane

Jane turned on the cam.

We are going to catch whatever's down here on film, jane said excitedly

Did you see any thing, asked nike

No, but I definitely heard som…., jane didn't get to because a box fell on nike.

Its just a box full of papers I'm alright, nike said getting up.

Document this, said jane.

Marie pulled a digital cam out and started flashing pics.

After about 15 min marie stopped taking pics and froze.

Aw guys you might want to see this, marie said pointing to the stairs.

Everyone turned around to see a figure in the stairway.

It looked like a 10 year old girl.

Who are you and how did you get in, asked marie.

The little girl lifted her head said, _I can find you_, it said in a creepy voice.

After she said that she vanished.

What the fuck just happened, nike said shocked

I don't know but I think we better get out of this basement before something else happens, replied mike

Ya what he said, said jake

Guy we have just discovered a ghost and you guys are bailing, jane said

Hay I'd rather bail than get pelted by another box, nike complained

Alright if you want to be a bunch of wimps than I'll search for ghost myself, jane said snatching the cam and flashlight away from jake.

Jane it is not safe down here we need to go upstairs I mean its falling apart down here, nike said

Just go I'll investigate myself, said jane

And with that everyone went upstairs but jane.

**15min after everyone but Jane left**

Any one here, asked jane

That when she heard something move fast on the other side of the shelf.

Jane moved a box to see what was on the other side but when she remove the box a hand came out and grabbed her by the shirt.

Jane screamed out in bloody murder and than pulled away and ran up the stair.

**5min before jane screamed**

Jane been down there for about 15min do you think she is alright, asked jake

Jane may be stubborn but she is one strong ass girl I think she can hold her own, said mike.

And after mike said that, they heard a scream from downstairs which made everyone jump up.

And about 3 min after they got up jane came halling ass down the hallway.

She came running into the office and told everyone what happened.

Guys you are right I think it is a good idea we leave, jane said

About time you listen to us when we say its time to leave, nike said

Than they all walked to the door.

Jane fettled around in her pocket and showed eye of shock.

Guys we got a problem, jane said

And what is that, asked jake

The keys are gone where locked in, jane said with shock.

**To be contiued**


End file.
